Betrayal
by FireBreathingNinja
Summary: The continued silence was driving Kiku even closer to the edge. He just wished that his friend would say something—anything!—that would help prevent him from proceeding. Not a word. Eyes shimmering with tears, Kiku's hands reached towards the plug. He took one last look towards the blonde that continued to sit motionlessly on the bed. "Please, forgive me…" He pulled the plug.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. ****Ustedes saben que lo tengo si los países no tienen ropa. :3 Ay, chico!**

**Yuki: Yuki did not understand a single word.**

**Porque estas aprendiendo la lengua de francés, no de español.**

****Who wants to review that they understand what I said/wrote? (Or correct me because that was really terrible – I am not a native speaker! :D)**

The room was quiet; absent of any voices or sounds save for the muffled hum of the electronics. White light streamed through the barely open blinds of the windows, magnifying the incredibly pale colors of the walls and illuminating the two occupants of the room. One occupant, the prime reason that the two were in that room, sat motionless on the bed; his golden blond hair was tangled and mussed, and his cerulean eyes were gazing blankly into his lap. His large, tan hands were also in his lap, his fingers splayed over the electronic that was just barely keeping him in the real world.

The other occupant of the room, a Japanese man with black hair, sat in a chair beside the bed. A deep frown decorating his pale and delicate face, this man stared at his friend. His brown eyes were dark with sadness. Releasing a barely audible sigh, the raven attempted—for the third time—to speak to the other.

"…Alfred?"

And to no surprise, he received no response. Alfred simply continued to stare blankly into his lap, made no motion, and kept his mouth firmly closed. The corners of the Japanese man's lips fell even more. He had known that the other would not speak, but he had also hoped that he would have changed—in at least _some _way—in the past few hours the two had been cooped in the colorless and suffocating room.

Slender hands playing in his lap, Kiku's eyes flicked towards the one thing keeping him by Alfred's side: the outlet. Connected to it was the wire that kept Alfred in such a state. Kiku stared at it, brown eyes widening as he came to a terrifying and horrible realization: he could do it. He could free both himself and Alfred if he simply did it. A hand reached out towards the plug…

_No!_

The Japanese man quickly retracted his hand, shame coloring his pale features as he was struck by what he almost did. It was so cruel! Alfred was his closest friend, the only one that reached out to him when he knew he needed him most; the friend with whom he shared so many great memories and secrets; with whom he had his first love, even! To betray him in such a way would be… evil.

And yet the chord was there, tempting Kiku to reach over and yank it sharply from its electrical source.

"Alfred…"

Silence.

"I do not think I can bear with this any longer…"

The continued silence was driving Kiku even closer to the edge. He just wished that his friend would say something—anything!—that would help prevent him from proceeding.

Not a word.

Kiku tried in vain to search for any reason—any at all!—that would keep him from harming Alfred. He thought of all of the friends that the two had, and the many things that they had all done together before Alfred came to such a state. Kiku thought of all the parties, the fun, the laughs that the entire group had shared—all because of Alfred. Unfortunately, this did not help, because if Kiku did not pull the wire, not only would those memories be even more painful, but the group would be even more unwilling to make more with Alfred the way he was. Kiku tried to think of Arthur, the Englishman that Alfred had come to cherish over the years…

"I do not believe Arthur could bear with it either…"

Eyes shimmering with tears, Kiku's hands reached towards the plug. He took one last look towards the blonde that continued to sit motionlessly on the bed.

"Please, Alfred, forgive me…"

He pulled the plug.

_Beep!_

"…"

"What the—MY GAME! DUDE!"

"I am sorry, Alfred—"

"MY DOWNLOADS!"

"…"

"KIKU, WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"

"You would not respond."

"I WAS ALMOST FINISHED! WHY WOUD YOU DO THAT?"

"Alfred, please. Just calm down and get dressed."

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY YOU UNPLUGGED MY LAPTOP!"

"YOUR DATE WITH ARTHUR-SAN IS IN 15 MINUTES!"

"…"

"…"

"Fuck."

**ANOA:**

**So we reach a point where we just stop asking for other people's opinions and just write whatever the hell comes to mind…**

**OH-THE-IRRELEVANCE: Technically, I'm not supposed to be on this site during Lent… But, also technically, I gave up **_**reading **_**fanfictions, not **_**writing**_** them. ;)**

**How many of you thought I was going to kill off Alfred? None? Okay, how many of you want to humor me, say you did think I was going to kill him, and were totally surprised at the end? Yes? Awesome.**

**...Want the total word count to be 888... Anyone get this reference? You can get at least two from it...**

**So, any Catholics or non-Catholics forced to partake in Lent? What'd ya give up? I gave up pasta, fanfiction, and soda. Yeah, it sucks.**

**REVIEW IF YOU ARE AWESOME! :D**


End file.
